


Pizzaman and Babysitter

by beyond_the_nights_world



Series: Just Cockles [26]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Babysitting, Cockles, Fluff, Girl's Weekend, Multi, jared has the flu, misha helps out, surprised jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 05:21:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10655766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beyond_the_nights_world/pseuds/beyond_the_nights_world
Summary: Danneel and Gen want to go on a girl's weekend. Jared has the flu, so they need a new babysitter to help Jensen with the kids.





	Pizzaman and Babysitter

Misha entered the house, carrying little Odette on his arms.

This was a crazy planned weekend.

Danneel and Gen had planned a long -girls weekend.

Three days just talking, relaxing and loading batteries.

They had planned it for long and this was the perfect weekend.

JJ and Shep were on a sleepover weekend with the preschool and Thomas was with his friend and his friends parents on a camping week.

Danneel and Gen had the idea to leave their husbands with the little ones.

But then the flu seized hold of Jared. Exactly one day before the girl's weekend.

 

Danneel had called around, Gen tried to find a babysitter. But surprisingly no one was found and they were short before canceling, when Danneel tried the last option.

Misha.

Jensen would like the surprise to see his secret lover for a weekend.

Misha was okay with that and booked immediately a flight to Austin.

 

Now, he was here, with Odette on his arm, a back pack on his shoulders and a bag with Odette's clothes in his hands.

 

“I just was about to call, if you won't....;” Jensen was coming out of one of the rooms, awaited to see Gen with the Baby.

“Misha?”

“Someone ordered a Babysitter for the Babysitter,” he smiled, kicking the door closed.

“Great,” Danneel smiled, who came around the corner, pulling a trolley behind her. “ 3 days to watch, food is in the fridge. Payment is standing right beside me. Take as much, as you need.”

She giggled, patting her befuddled husband's shoulder. Then she turned to Jensen, who looked as if he had seen a ghost.

“Have fun, darling. I call, when we are on our rooms. I already miss you.” She kissed him fondly. Then she moved over to Odette and Misha, breathing a kiss on both of their cheeks.

 

“She didn't tell you,right?” Misha grinned, laying Odette down into the transportable baby cradle.

“Not a word.”

Jensen took another moment to realize that Misha was standing in his hallway, putting a small blanket over Jared daughter.

Then he moved to him, sneaking his arms around the waist of his lover, after he had got up.

“Hungry? I can put a pizza in the oven.”

“Pizza man and Babysitter? I like.”

 

 


End file.
